


Clockwork Heart

by arivess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arivess/pseuds/arivess
Summary: AU. When Noctis is chosen, the Astrals gift him with a helper to serve him and to guide him.Powered by the Crystal and trained by the prestigious Scientia family, the automaton Ignis becomes a formidable and efficient chamberlain.Ignis alone knows he has a second purpose: to ensure that Noctis does not stray from his path; and Ignis alone knows what it means to become the Chosen King.And this is fine. Because robots don’t have pesky human things likefeelings.





	1. Messenger of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty self-indulgent. I can’t believe I’m writing this, but I'm kind of surprised it didn’t already exist. I got the idea before getting Nier, but started playing it after (and, uh, finished playing it before I ended up writing the fic), so there might be some influence.
> 
> Please note there WILL be spoilers. The story is different from the game’s story, but some parts of it mirror the game, and this fic reveals information you find near the end of the story pertaining to who the main bad guys are, who the main bad guys aren’t, what the Chosen King does, etc. Also pretty much all the spoilers for Kingsglaive, if anyone hasn't seen it yet.

Noctis was not at the Citadel the day the envoy from Niflheim showed up, sweeping in like a hurricane and carrying the promise of death in his wake. The stench of decay clung to him, a cloying scent slowly filling the throne room from the tiled floors to the vaulted ceilings until even the Crownsguard standing at attention shifted uncomfortably and wondered why their breaths came short.

 

Ignis was at the Citadel the day the envoy from Niflheim showed up, all razor-teeth smiles and diamond-hard eyes and too many layers of tattered clothing, dangling peace like a double-edged knife, offered blade side first. He was there only by chance, having arrived an hour ago to give a status report on Noctis. When the envoy sauntered in, doom at his heels, Ignis looked to the king and, at his nod, nearly imperceptible, mingled with the Crownsguard that escorted him in, invisible and listening.

 

“Your Majesty,” the envoy said with a dramatic bow.

 

Ignis did not recognize the man, nor cared for his smiles that held no warmth; he searched his database for a match. As an envoy, he would have to be important, and yet, Ignis had problems finding any information on him. Ignis frowned a touch. Could the Empire have sent a nobody for safety's sake? After all, the envoy looked like nothing so much as a vagabond off the streets. But no, his demeanour belied his station, the mocking friendliness and casual ease with which he carried himself, even in the heart of enemy territory, in the presence of the king.

 

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” The only thing colder than the envoy’s smile was the king’s voice. “Chancellor Ardyn Izunia?”

 

 _Chancellor?_ Ignis did a double take, quickly re-filtered his search. Chancellor, and he didn’t know. Ah, but that was why – even with the name, his database only found the barest of information on the chancellor. Ardyn Izunia, chancellor of Niflheim, age unknown, no background information, no published photographs.

 

And, if a footnote from an unknown source is to be trusted, possibly the most dangerous man in the Empire.

 

Any normal person would look at the note, and look at the man, and laugh. Ignis was not a normal person. The invisible darkness seeping from the man made him rather inclined to believe it.

 

“The Crown City of Insomnia,” the chancellor said, arms uplifted, a parody of reverence that turned to curses on his tongue. “The shining jewel of Lucis. The rumours do not do it justice. It _would_ be a shame to lose a treasure such as this.”

 

A tightening of his grip on the arms of the throne – that was all the reaction Regis showed. That was all the reaction the chancellor needed. Ignis saw a flicker of his gaze to the king’s hand, and saw his smile widening a hair.

 

“If you have no business with us, Chancellor,” Regis gestured to the door, “you are free to enjoy the sights of Insomnia on your way out.”

 

Bowing, two Crownsguard flanked the exit. The chancellor didn’t even spare them a glance. “Tsk tsk, Your Majesty. I’m hurt. After all, I just got here. Is this how Lucis welcomes messengers of peace?”

 

“Peace?” Regis didn’t try to hide his surprise, eyebrows shooting up almost comically. “You expect us to believe that after the Empire’s attack last week?”

 

“Attack?” The chancellor pretend to think, before snapping his fingers in sudden realization. “Ah, you must mean the incident with the little pet we took for a frolic. He simply got a bit too excited before we managed to rein him in.”

 

Ignis remembered the event – Niflheim had let loose a massive daemon that killed several Kingsglaive members and countless civilians, and nearly brought down the Wall that protected Insomnia. Little incident, indeed.

 

The king remembered as well; he stared, face an impassive mask. “And what’s to keep your… pet from becoming too excited again?”

 

The chancellor tilted his head back, and gave a long, full-bodied laugh that sent chills down Ignis's spine. “Why, our word, of course. Uh-uh-uh.” He lifted a hand and took a step closer. Ignis sensed the guards around him tensing; he himself was searching the Arsenal, ready to pull out his daggers at a moment’s notice. Ardyn ignored them all. “Hold your protests, _Majesty_. You are wondering how we can be trusted. The Emperor is old, and has known nothing but conflict his entire life. He wishes to bring an end to this war in his time. And thus, he extends the hand of peace.”

 

“Really. And his terms?”

 

The chancellor grinned. Ignis felt as if they’d stepped into a trap.

 

Maybe they had.

 

“Lucis will remain an independent kingdom, and the Empire will cease all hostilities against Lucian forces. In exchange,” and here, the grin widened, “Lucis must needs agree to cede all territories to the Niflheim in a peaceful exchange.”

 

Ignis could hear the collective gasp, the incredulous murmurs.

 

A full surrender. That was the demand. Insomnia, a shining, solitary bastion surrounded by the Empire that swallowed the world.

 

It was completely out of the question, and yet…

 

“That is not a decision I can make immediately.” Regis’s voice did not waver.

 

He did not refuse.

 

“No, no, of course not,” the chancellor said, nodding amicably. “We will give you time to think on our offer… But consider, Your Majesty. How long do you intend to hide behind your wall? How long until your strength runs out and it becomes your darling prince’s turn to bleed his life dry?”

 

Another hushed gasp around them. Anger flashed in the king’s eyes. “Enough! You overstep your boundaries, _Chancellor_. This audience is over.”

 

Ardyn made no move to leave. “Is it, now? I’m afraid I must take up a little more of Your Majesty’s time. There is one other condition I’d almost forgotten.” At the lack of an answer, he continued with a smile. “As a sign of our great nations’ union, we would have your son wed a vassal of Niflheim.”

 

Ignis felt his breath catch, a protest on the tip of his tongue, though he knew he had no right to it. Regis’s answer was quicker. “Noctis is not ready for such—“

 

“Ah, but isn’t he?” The chancellor gestured around him. “Lies are unbecoming, Your Majesty. There is no child born to nobility that doesn't learn to expect a political match. But don’t fret, we won’t force your one and only heir into wedlock with an… unsuitable candidate.”

 

Regis’s voice was cautious as he asked, “And what is your idea of a 'suitable' wife for my son?”

 

“As you know, the Emperor is old and childless. This is a matter of great consternation to him. However, he thinks of all the nations under the banner of Niflheim as his children. And as the father of so many, he has some… favourites, loath as he is to admit it. There is one princess the Emperor simply _dotes_ upon. He thinks of her truly as his own daughter, albeit a rather… disobedient one. He would see her wed comfortably before the end of his time. As a father, I’m sure you simply cannot deny the heartfelt request of another father.”

 

“Enough of this charade, Izunia.” Regis stood, tall and broad, and the chancellor took an involuntary step back. Only Ignis knew the effort it must have taken.. “You and I both know your Emperor feels no such thing. Which pawn are you foisting on us?”

 

“Pawn? Foisting? You wound me, Your Majesty. I think you'll be rather pleased with this match. We would have your Prince Noctis wed the lovely Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Princess of Tenebrae. I believe you may be acquainted with her.”

 

“Lunafreya? What is the meaning of this?” Regis's question echoed the one in Ignis's mind, the one he did not dare ask. “What gain would it be to you to give us the Oracle?”

 

“None at all.” The chancellor's smile turned into the purr of a well-fed cat. “Think of it as a... gift, if you will, one of mine own devising. A symbol of goodwill and a promise of peace.” Ardyn turned, giving one last look over his shoulder. “But I believe my audience is long over. I mustn't overstay my welcome, after all. You _will_ consider our proposal, won’t you, Your Royal Majesty?”

 

The king stared after his retreating back. “What are you after, Izunia? What is Aldercap after?”

 

“What is the Emperor after? Simple. Nothing but peace, and an end to this war.” The chancellor paused in the open doorway. “What am I after? …I wonder?”

 

As he left, he stopped in front of Ignis and shot him a smile that brought a shudder to his core. Only later did Ignis identify the feeling as fear, a deeper fear than he had ever felt. When he spoke, the words were soft, for his ears alone. “Ahh, Servant of the Stone. Do take care of your prince. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to our little groom-to-be.”

 

And then he was out. The heavy doors of the throne room shut behind the chancellor, Crownsguard escorts following him out. Ignis made to go with them.

 

“Ignis, hold.”

 

Ignis stopped and bowed. “Sire.”

 

The king gave him a weary smile. “I believe we were in a discussion about my son before our interruption.”

 

Ignis took a moment to look at the king, his guard dropped now without others around. He remembered once, when Regis Lucis Caelum was young and hale, when he had not lost access to the Armiger. When he was the most powerful man on Eos. There was still a shadow of that man before him. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

“Tell me, how is he doing now?”

 

Ignis allowed himself a small smile at thoughts of Noctis. “Noct is… Ah. Noctis is doing well. As Your Majesty is aware, he has been taking short internships with various councillors and ministers since his graduation, and is gradually coming to understand the scope of rule. His eating habits still leave much to be desired, but his organizational skills are improving. He has recently taken to spending much of his time at a hospital, running errands for strangers. Though I question the use of his time, I do not doubt the efficacy in building character and improving morale.” He trailed off when he realized the king was no longer listening. “Your Majesty?”

 

No answer. The king's eyes held a faraway look. Ignis tried again. “…Sire?”

 

Regis stared at him, through him, then shook his head. “I apologize, Ignis. My mind is not present, I’m afraid.”

 

Ignis gave another bow. “No apologies needed, Sire. Today’s meeting was… harrowing.”

 

“What is your opinion?”

 

“Majesty?”

 

There was a strange look on the king's face, a knowing half-smile. “Should I forsake my kingdom to spare one city? Or forge on and die like a brave idiot?”

 

Ignis hesitated. He knew what the question really meant. Should he betray the kingdom to save one prince? It seemed like a fool's question, and yet, when that prince was the King of Kings who would bring the dawn... “You have a duty to the Crystal, Your Majesty.”

 

The king sat still for so long, Ignis feared he'd become lost in thoughts again.

 

“Ignis.” When the king spoke again, his voice was full of resolution and resignation mixed. “Will you… bring the news to my son?”

 

“…Yes, Sire.”

 

“Protect him. He will need you, in the days to come.”

 

“Of course, Sire. With my life. I swear it.”

 


	2. Best Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you can attribute this chapter's somewhat-speedy completion to FF14's 3-hour queue times. When I can cook and eat dinner and have a shower and still not get into the game, there's... well. A problem. But also not much else to do other than write or draw. >.>  
> (If anyone plays and would like to play together, please hit me up on Discord – Moonshade#9082.)

News of the visitor from Niflheim spread like wildfire. Within days, it seemed as if every single inhabitant of Insomnia knew that  _something_ big was happening, even if they didn’t quite know what. Hour by hour, day by day, throngs of reporters hovered outside the Citadel doors, trying to snatch a morsel of news from anyone going in or out. The rumours grew more and more extravagant, and more and more far-fetched, and eventually the most popular story said that King Regis was planning on opening a portal to another dimension to hide away the city, made possibly only by offering the Crown Prince’s soul to make a pact with an ancient slumbering goddess.

 

When one reporter sincerely and unironically asked what the new dimension was like, Regis decided that enough was enough, and issued a statement to set the details straight.

 

The treaty did not go over well with the citizenry. The news was met with incredulity and disdain; whispers rose just out of earshot, murmurs that the King must have gone senile to agree to such demands. But the wedding…

 

The wedding put a stop to all that. People’s faces lit up when they heard, as if the audacious terms of the Empire were nothing but bad dreams to brush off. Cheers of excitement replaced discontent mutters, and everywhere Noctis went, people congratulated him.

 

“Your Highness must be the luckiest man on Eos.”

 

Noctis was sick of hearing it. But he would smile, and thank them graciously, and make an excuse to leave.

 

“Lady Lunafreya is said to be the most beautiful woman in the world!”

 

And Noctis would agree, and try to sound happy about it, as if having a beautiful wife had any bearing on the situation.

 

“Gods, people are dumb,” Noctis complained over dinner. Across the table, Ignis glanced up from his book. “All I’ve been hearing all day is, ‘Congratulations, Your Highness,’ ‘You’re so lucky, Your Highness,’ ‘I wish I were you, Your Highness.’ Damn it all. Did they forget what this wedding’s for? It basically means we’re surrendering. We’re giving up and letting Niflheim do whatever the fuck it wants. And all they care about is how pretty Luna is.”

 

Ignis waited until he was done before speaking, his voice quiet. “They know, Noct. That is precisely why they are so fixated on the wedding. It helps them to forget the rest. Even if you are displeased, it would do well to keep up appearances.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “What do you think I’ve been doing? They say I’m lucky, I try to look happy. They tell me Luna’s beautiful, I smile and nod. I haven’t even rolled my eyes once.”

 

Surprise flickered across Ignis’s face for a second, replaced by a small half-smirk. “Very good, Noct. You’ve learned.”

 

Noctis returned the look. “Well, I mean, I’ve got this really persistent advisor who’s been trying to hammer this stuff into my head for the past 17 years. It’s bound to happen one of these days, right?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Look.” Noctis sighed, hesitated, then shrugged, almost to himself. “I know what I’ve gotta do. I’m gonna look damn well pleased by this wedding, we’re gonna invite anyone who’s anyone, the celebration’s gotta be so extravagant it makes the Crown go halfway into debt, and we’ll give out enough free booze to get everyone so drunk, they forget what we’ve just fucking agreed to. Does that sound about right?”

 

“That’s about the long and short of it, yes.”

 

Noctis slumped in his seat, dropping his chin onto his folded arms. “ Damn it all. It would've been fine if it's anyone else. Anyone but Luna.”

 

“ I thought you liked her?”

 

“ Well, yeah! But that’s the problem, you know? Anyone else, I can just… do whatever I want. Do my ‘princely duties’ and find a lover like so many other kings. But not Luna, I can’t do that to her.”

 

“Noct.” Ignis sighed, his voice gentle. “ You know she wishes for your happiness more than any woman on the face of Eos.”

 

“I know, but that’s why I can’t. I just… can’t betray her like that.” He glanced up finally, his eyes tinged with red. “Y'know, I wanted to see her so badly. For _eight fucking years_ I wanted to see her. But not like this. Not as… pawns in the Niffs’ sick game.”

 

Ignis didn’t answer. It wasn’t something either of them could do anything about, and Noctis knew it as well as anyone. He could rant and rail until his voice grew hoarse, and it would change nothing.

 

When Noctis finished his dinner – all except a neat pile of vegetables at the side of his plate – Ignis pushed himself to his feet. “Coffee?”

 

“Sure.” A shred of normalcy. “I still dunno how you can drink this stuff.”

 

“Then don’t drink it.”

 

Noctis was already reaching for his cup. “A dear, dear friend gifted me this coffee maker, his motives notwithstanding. I can’t very well waste it, you know? That would just be ungrateful. Completely unbefitting of a prince.”

 

“How courteous.”

 

“I just keep expecting it to be... I dunno, less _bad_ every time I try it.”

 

“Doing the same thing each time and expecting different results is…”

 

“The definition of insanity, yeah yeah.” Noctis took a sip and made a face. “Bleh. You always drink this stuff, but it’s not like you need it, right? Does it even do anything for you?”

 

“I enjoy the flavour.”

 

“Weirdo. Maybe they programmed your taste buds wrong.”

 

“Some of us are simply blessed with a more refine palette.”

 

“Blessed, my ass. When I find the wiring for your ‘refined palette’—”

 

“ _Language_ , Noct.”

 

Noctis opened his mouth for a retort, then shut it without saying as out a long sigh. “Hey, Ignis. Are you really okay with all this?”

 

Ignis arched an eyebrow. “’All this’?”

 

“You know, the treaty, the wedding…” Noctis shrugged. “Luna. We won’t have evenings like this anymore, where it’s just the two of us.”

 

Ignis gave him a wry smile. “Evenings where you mock my highly sophisticated tastes, you mean.”

 

“Hey…”

 

“Noct.” Ignis’s face softened, the smile turning gentle. “Don’t worry too much about a future you can’t change. And know that I will always be by your side. Your marriage to Lady Lunafreya will not change that. After all, it is my divine duty to serve you.”

 

And there it was, that reminder, as ever-present as the man beside him. “Duty. Yeah.”

 

“Noct, I didn't mean…”

 

“Nah, you’re right.” Noctis shook his head. Then he lifted his chin, his face set in an easy smile. Casual. Practised. “I’m just overthinking things. You know, complaining like I always do. I _should_ be happy. Luna’s… Gods, she’s probably too good for me. If there’s anyone I can learn to love, it’s her, right?”

 

“You don’t have to force yourself.” The words were so soft, Noctis could barely hear them.

 

He snorted. “Hah, who’s forcing? Really, Ignis, I should be fucking ecstatic—”

 

“Noct—”

 

A trilling tone rang out, interrupting them both. It took Noctis a moment to realize it was coming from his phone, and it was the jingle from a commercial about chocobos, one that he’d assigned as Prompto’s ringtone because the blond was always humming it.

 

With a quick look at Ignis, Noctis answered the call. “Hey, Prompto.”

 

“Noct! Heeeeeeeeeey, buddy!” The voice on the other end held all the exuberance of a kid in a candy store. “I can’t believe you’ve been keeping such a huge secret from me!”

 

Noctis blinked. “What are you talking about?”

 

“What am I talking about?” Prompto sounded so affronted, Noctis wondered for a moment if he’d accidentally insulted his ancestry. “What. Am I. Talking. About? Oh, you know, only the biggest event of the century! The _millennium_!”

 

“Uh…” Noctis tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut and keep his voice light. “’Fraid you’re gonna have to elaborate.”

 

“The wedding!” Prompto’s voice came out as a squeal. “I can’t believe it! You, getting married! Even before Gladio or Ignis!”

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

A sheepish laugh answered him. “Oh, you know. Because they’re both, uh… older and all! Yeah, older! But nope, Noct takes the cup and knocks ‘em both outta the water! And marrying a _princess_ , no less!”

 

Noctis laughed along despite himself. No empty praise, no fake platitudes. Just a friend, happy for him. “Hey, I _am_ a prince, you know.”

 

“Ohshit, you’re right!” Noctis imagined Prompto’s eyes widening in realization, and grinned to himself. “Aw man, that means plebs like me aren’t even gonna be allowed near the place, doesn’t it. My best bud’s wedding, and I’m gonna miss it. Hey Noct, can you sneak me in or something? What if you tell them I’m the photographer?”

 

“No, I was going to—”

 

“Yeah, I guess that wouldn’t work. Your dad’s probably hired some really fancy photographer already, huh.”

 

“No, listen—”

 

“Well, I mean, it’s only to be expected…”

 

“Prompto!”

 

The chattering stopped. Noctis took a deep breath. “Look. Uh… well. Do you wanna be my best man?”

 

“Really?” Prompto answered in a whisper. “Seriously?”

 

“Yes, really, seriously.”

 

“Do you mean it?” Prompto’s voice grew louder, and Noctis could hear the excitement returning. “Really? Mean it? No kidding? Me?”

 

Noctis smiled. “Yeah.”

 

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!” The cheer was so loud, Noctis had to pull the phone away from his ear. There was a pause, then Prompto asked, in a quieter voice, “Wait, what about Ignis? He’s your chamberlain, shouldn’t he your best man?”

 

“Well… you’re my best friend, right?” Noctis glanced across the table. He had no doubts Ignis had heard every word of the conversation, but he had gone back to his book, his expression unreadable. “I’m sure he won’t mind. He can help you with the planning if you need it.”

 

“You’re not gonna regret it! I’ll make it the best wedding in the whole entire world!”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you will. I’ll have Ignis send over the details.”

 

Noctis let out a long breath after the call. Prompto’s enthusiasm had been catching, but without the blond to maintain it, Noctis couldn’t stave off the wave of exhaustion that hit after.

 

“That was well done.”

 

Noctis nearly jumped at Ignis’s voice. “Sorry. I know that was rash and impulsive. It should be your position. But I couldn’t just…”

 

Ignis put down the book, a small, reassuring smile flitting across his lips for a second. “It’s all right, Noct. I think you made the right choice, and I would have advised the same had you not. I am certain Prompto will excel at the role. Not only will this improve public relations, Prompto will also drum up far more excitement than I ever could. Maybe even you will get infected before the end.”

 

“Yeah. Heh. It’ll look bad, won’t it, if the prince and the chamberlain are unhappy about such a momentous occasion.”

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “While I have no desire to press you into a marriage you don’t want, I am otherwise in no ways unhappy. I don’t trust the Empire not to have ulterior motives behind handing us the Oracle, but she will nevertheless be safer in our hands, and we will have gained a valuable ally.”

 

“What, you don’t have any shred of… I don’t know, regret, or apprehension, or anything?”

 

“None.”

 

The tone was harsher and sharper than Noctis had ever heard from Ignis. Noctis thought he could see a flicker of… _something_ in the other man’s eyes, but he was sure it was just his imagination.

 

“If that is all, I shall take my leave.” Ignis stood and gave a small bow. At the door, he stopped. “Noct. It is not wrong to take what little joy you can in events you cannot change.”

 

Though the words were addressed to him, Noctis wondered Ignis was really talking to.

 


End file.
